


untitled

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, short and bad probably, written on phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is certainly sending some odd texts today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

John? -SH

I want you Sherlock. -J

The same message as before. Sherlock was puzzled. This was saying quite a lot, as Sherlock was rarely confused and never by John of all people. He was simple, predictable, dependable. It was almost comforting in a dull way. Perfect for the one person Sherlock allowed past a large majority of his defenses. But this? Of course Sherlock knew what most people meant by saying that but-- the text alert again.

Are you telling me the great Sherlock Holmes has missed something so obvious? -J

Of course not. I have, however, explained that I am fully committed to my work. -SH

Bugger your work. - J

What brought this on so suddenly. -SH

The things I could do to you Sherlock... -J

What did John think he was doing? And in the middle of the day. Why didn't he wait until he got home to discuss something so potentially personal? Isn't that how people did things? Too long of a pause from Sherlock. The phone buzzed again.

Do you want me to elaborate? -J

I would like you to elaborate on this sudden deviation in behaviour and sexual orientation. -SH

Have you ever heard of the kinsey scale? -J

Obviously. I didn't think you had. -SH

I want you on your knees. -J

I see. -SH

Seeing that last text brought on an unexpected giggle. Two syllables could convey so much sometimes. Sherlock was obviously perplexed beyond clever responses. Was he intrigued? Questionable. Alienated was more likely. This wasn't going at all as expected, but when did Sherlock ever behave exactly as planned?

Have you ever had your cock sucked Sherlock? -J

A very long pause this time.

Answer me Sherlock. -J

No. Doing so hasn't been a priority. -SH

I want you in my mouth. -J

I want to pin your hips to the wall as your cock rubs the back of my throat raw. -J

I want you panting and moaning my name in spite of your supposed lack of sexuality. -J

I want to be the first to make you doubt your judgement on such a personal level. -J

Go on. -SH

I want to suck you until your brilliant mind is in shambles. -J

Then I want to turn you around and fuck you against the wall. -J

I want you to cry. I want you to completely dissolve into all the emotions you think yourself incapable of. -J

Are you touching yourself Sherlock? -J

No. -SH

I am. -J

That explains your uninspired stream of boring vulgarity then. -SH

You wound me. -J

All in good time. -SH

Threatening me? And I was beginning to think you weren't the sexting type. ;) -J

How did you get John's phone? -SH

That certainly took you long enough Sherlock. You're losing your edge. xoxo -JM


End file.
